5NFS Ep 1 Escapade Vol 1
by Lantana75
Summary: Darius is accused of the murder of another street racer and wants revenge on Nikki, Kenji, Angie, and anyone else he feels betrayed him. Rewritten and Reposted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Need For Speed; Escapade

NOTE: The "Need for Speed" games are designed for guys. The default drivers are men. The in-game police video shows a man being arrested and the "significant other" of the player is always played by beautiful young actress (such as Emmanuelle Vaugier). So, I played the games under the man's nickname of Ponyboy. (I like the book and movie "The Outsiders")

I named Ponyboy's real name Shawn Walker in this story.

Shawn's cousin is me (Jennifer), nicknamed "Lantana." I like the alternate spelling of Jennyfer, so I use that on my nicknames for websites like this and YouTube and sim games. But my real name is Jennifer.

I gave Cross a first name (he needed that). I named him Geoffrey Cross.

I gave the female cop with Cross from Most Wanted a name: Lisa Davidson.

I also brought back a few prior characters, some with new last names (as the game did not give many of then last names).

Darius is Darius Parker.

Nikki is Nikki Larkin.

Neville is Neville Nielson.

Samson is Samson Perez.

Colin is Colin Baxter.

Angie is Angie (Angela) Lopez.

Wolf is Wolf McCoy.

Kenji is Kenji Wu.

Yumi is Yumi Kamata.

Enjoy!

Personally, I would love to see one where I can select a female driver and have the "significant other" played by a handsome actor (such as James Hiroyuki Liao).

By the way, Emmanuelle is indeed one of my favorite actresses. She is great and I loved her in "CSI:NY" (why did they kill her off?) and have seen many of her other works. I liked many of the other actors in this, too, and would like to see them get more work in TV and movies. Shaw Madson (Wolf) was in the TV miniseries, "Alice" on SyFy. Danielle Kremeniuk (Angie) guest starred on "Stargate SG-1" once and "The L Word" (which I did not see) several times. Chris Gauthier (Neville) was in the shows "Eureka" and "Smallville" several times.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer of 2011

"Code three, these racers are splitting up," the police officer said into the radio as he chased one of the four street racers that was trying to flee. "It's a yellow Ford Roush Mustang with dark purple racing stripes. License plate reads 2FAST4U. Female driver."

The woman in the Roush Stage Three Mustang turned off a freeway and into a residential area.

"Residential area," the officer said. "Watch out for children!"

By now, three police cars were after the Mustang. The young woman was a very good driver and was giving the police a run for their money. She was very skilled and could probably be a professional race car driver. Instead, Jennifer Walker, known on the streets as "Lantana," was involved with illegal organized underground street racing and was often chased by police. The woman on the radio gave the officers the driver's name from the information she got from the license plate number and vehicle description.

Jennifer heard everything on her police scanner. She knew what the police were planning and where roadblocks and spike belts would be.

"Jennifer again," one female officer said to herself. "Will this woman ever learn anything? My word, she's thirty-three! It's time to grow up."

Jennifer left the surface streets and onto a gravel road. "Oh, damn," she said to herself. She hated these gravel roads. They made her cars filthy. She did not slow down at all, however. As a helicopter joined the pursuit, Jennifer turned onto another gravel road that had many trees overhanging it. She turned on her headlights and tightened her seat belt.

"We have a civilian car approaching from behind," the helicopter pilot informed the ground units. "Late model blue Corvette with a customized paint scheme on it. This may be another street racer."

"I got it in sight," a male officer said. "Appears to be a black male driver and is alone in the vehicle."

The male driver in the Corvette was Geoffrey Cross, a successful bounty hunter. Cross once a sergeant in the Rockport Police Department. After Shawn Walker had escaped him several years ago, Cross retired from the police force to track the evasive man down. Now in Palmont, Cross was still as active as ever and still a very skilled driver. His Corvette was upgraded to increase horsepower and had a racing harness in place of a regular seat belt. The only thing his car did not have was nitrous. He didn't want it.

Cross sideswiped a police car, sending it into a tree. On his police scanner, he heard the officer inform the others that the car was disabled. Cross punched the gas and began to sideswipe and disable other police cars and soon had disabled all the pursuing officers' cars. He followed Jennifer's Mustang until the helicopter had to leave due to low fuel.

Jennifer slowed down and pulled into the driveway of a vacant house and unbuckled her racing harness. She got out of the car as the Corvette pulled into the lot behind her and parked so it was blocking her. Cross got out of his own car.

"Jennifer Walker, right?," Cross asked. "Lantana?"

Jennifer immediately thought this man was handsome, but looked like a tough guy. His shoulder-length hair was braided in cornrows and he had a goatee and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue button-down shirt and black slacks with black running shoes.

"Who are you and why did you help me?," Jennifer asked.

"Geoffrey Cross," Cross said.

"Cross?," Jennifer repeated. "I know who you are. I just never had a face to put with the name. Shawn complained about you all the time. You knew him as Ponyboy."

"I know," Cross said. "Your brother needs my help right now. That's why I helped you. I need you to take me to him."

"How do I know you're not going to take him in?," Jennifer asked.

"I have another agenda," Cross said. "Are you familiar with a Darius Parker? Has Shawn spoken of him at all?"

"Yes, he has," Jennifer said.

"Darius is wanted for murder in Palmont," Cross said. "He killed another street racer shortly after Shawn left town. He was trying to take over the city again, I guess. He drove out some other people who he had used to try to take down Shawn. He had bought new cars for Angela Lopez, Wolf McCoy, and Kenji Wu after Shawn received their cars when he beat them. He took them back after Shawn beat them all again. I need you to help me talk to Shawn. I am not going to turn him over. I know he's here in Silverstone."

"Who did Darius kill?," Jennifer asked.

"A guy named Justin Banks," Cross replied.

"He was with Shawn," Jennifer said, remembering the name her brother had mentioned. "Oh, no. I have to tell him now."

"I know," Cross said. "I've asked the rest of Shawn's crew to come as soon as I tell them where. I want to help."

Jennifer sighed heavily. Could she really trust the man that her beloved brother had often referred to as the one who didn't even deserve to be breathing the air? She was not the kind of person to judge people like that anyway. Jennifer was a religious person and believed that God placed every person here for a reason. Cross had a purpose, whether he was or not going the way God had intended. God still loved him.

Cross could see that Jennifer was pondering this. "Let me show you," he told her. He went to his car, got a laptop from the floorboard of the backseat, and set it onto the hood of his car. He opened it and found what he was looking for. "Look," he told Jennifer.

Jennifer walked over as he turned the computer screen so she could see. On the screen was a news article with a mug shot of Darius.

"Darius's DNA and fingerprints were all over," Cross said. "I got the call just after I left Palmont."

"He's a cretin," Jennifer said. "I loathe him. He lies, cheats, steals, and refuses to acknowledge that other people have feelings and thoughts. He thinks he's the only person in life who matters."

"I would agree with that," Cross said. After Jennifer finished reading, Cross closed the laptop and put it back into the car. "He may be after your brother and others he feel have betrayed him. Nikki Larkin left Palmont because she was afraid for her life."

"Shawn talks about Nikki," Jennifer said. "He really likes her."

"Miss Walker, please tell me where Shawn is," Cross asked. "I promise you that I am not turning him in and I will not hurt him."

"I'm going home tomorrow," Jennifer said. "Where Shawn already is. I won't let you confront him alone. He doesn't trust you. He may even be angry with me for leading you to him. It's about a three-hour drive."

"We'll fix that," Cross said.

Jennifer sighed. "Let me think about this," she said. "Give me the night. Where are you staying?"

"The Valley View Hotel," Cross said. "Room 316."

Jennifer and Cross went their separate ways.

Jennifer lived in a small two-story house just outside the city limits and owned several cars that were in a garage. The garage had once been a stable and she had hired contractors to turn it into the garage after she bought the property. Jennifer did like horses, but did not have time to care for them. She rode at stables sometimes, but did not own any herself.

Jennifer owned five cars along with her Roush Mustang. A 2002 blue Firebird with silver stripes, a 1968 Mustang Fastback that was dark blue with silver stripes, and a 2002 Nissan Skyline that had been imported at her order with the steering wheel on the left were her cars. The Skyline was black with yellow splash vinyls. Skylines were originally made for the Asian market and only available in the United States when ordered by somebody. Sometimes, they would be built with the steering wheel on the left when this was done. This made Skylines very expensive outside of Asia. In the United States, even a used one would cost around 50,000 dollars. Jennifer felt that it was worth it because it's a great car and drives wonderfully.

Jennifer still preferred Ford to any car. Her longtime favorite car were all types of Mustangs, both new and classic. She also liked Firebirds, which had ceased production in 2002. Pontiac was now defunct, so there was no way that these cars were coming back.

As the sun set, Jennifer called Shawn and asked him to come to the house and that they needed to talk immediately. Shawn could tell that this was indeed serious and came as soon as they hung up. Jennifer let him into the house and shut the door.

"I met an old friend of yours today," Jennifer said. "He helped me escape the police. By the way, he told me that Nikki kept her promise and he got his money."

"Cross," Shawn said with a slight smirk. "I once thought that he was a complete idiot. But, he wasn't so bad. I still wouldn't want him as my best friend, or even a neighbor."

"He seemed nice to me," Jennifer said. "Anyway, he's in Silverstone and he has a new agenda and he needs your help. This is big, Shawn. This is really big."

"What's happening?," Shawn asked. He looked very confused.

"Geoffrey Cross is looking for Darius Parker," Jennifer said. "Darius killed a street racer named Dallas Blake shortly after you left Palmont. Cross said that he was probably trying to regain the city. He blamed Angie, Kenji, and Wolf for allowing you to beat them and he took back the cars that he bought them. They were still in his name. Angie tried to call you, but your old number in Palmont was out of service. Cross says that she may come to town to find you. He also said that Darius may do that, too, but he will be looking to hurt you. There are also credible rumors that Darius wants to kill Wolf, Angie, and Kenji. He thinks they failed him and he took back the cars that he bought for them."

"I'll be careful, sis," Shawn said. "I guess this is all OK. Go ahead and set up the meeting with Cross and let's all talk about all this."

"I will," Jennifer said. "I'll call him tomorrow morning. I told him that I would call tomorrow with a definite answer."

"Call me with all the information," Shawn said as he stood up. "I will talk to him."

Shawn left in his Audi Quattro that he had won from Darius in Palmont two years ago. Jennifer took her dog for a short walk, returned home, and got ready for bed. "Let's get some sleep, Gonzo," she told the Australian Cattle Dog. The dog followed Jennifer upstairs and into the bedroom.

Jennifer's home was a three-bedroom house with two bathrooms and a large kitchen. It had a narrow staircase and a front and back porch. The outside was painted yellow with light blue shutters. The driveway was made of large cobblestones, which Jennifer liked. The entire property was surrounded by a wooden fence. The house itself had a smaller fence around it with a gate that led to the driveway. That gate was often locked.

The next morning, Jennifer got up and got ready for the day. She got a small breakfast and then cleaned it up. She then got her cellular phone and dialed the hotel where Cross was staying.

An hour later, the three met up at a small area in the park. Since it was a weekday and school was in, they knew there would be very few people to bother them. Jennifer sat on a picnic table and kicked her legs off the edge like a child. Cross stood near her with one foot on the bench and leaning on his leg. Shawn sat on the end of the other bench.

"Shawn, I want to start over," Cross said. "A clean slate. I have no more interest in running you in. In fact, if you help me, I can get your bounty dropped back in Rockport."

"How?," Shawn asked, never looking Cross in the face.

"Remember Mia?," Cross asked. "She's ready to do that at my say-so."

"I remember Mia," Shawn said. "Can I trust her?"

"Yes," Cross said. "You can trust me, too. And Lisa." Lisa Davidson was Cross's partner back in Rockport. "She'll be in town soon also."

Shawn sighed heavily.

"Shawn, I know you're finding it hard to see me as a human," Cross said, as if he could read Shawn's cautious mind. "You think I'm a machine that is programmed to fixate on you."

"No, I don't think that, Mister Cross," Shawn said. "I never thought you're a robot or a puppet. I think you're tenacious. That's what I think. I think you're too tenacious for your own good."

"That may be true," Cross said. "I will admit that. I do go overboard. I know I harassed you on the phone back in Rockport. But I did let you go and kept my bargain with Nikki Larkin. Otherwise, I would have come after you again once you two were separate again."

"What's up with Nikki now?," Jennifer asked.

"She's talking with Angie, Wolf, and Kenji," Cross said. "Those three have started to realize that Darius was using them, which she had tried to tell them before."

"He bought them new cars," Jennifer said. "They had stars in their eyes." She was looking at some of Cross's files on his laptop. "Looks like all three of them are no strangers to police officials. Wolf seems to think he's king of the world. Angie sure likes to drive fast and run from police. Ditto that for Kenji."

"Angie is a thrill-seeker," Cross said. "She's not afraid of anything and she's a tomboy like you. You two might have a lot to talk about. Wolf was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and spoiled from that day on. Kenji seems to be between those two. If all goes well, they'll be here by the weekend. Nikki is a good negotiator."

"She must be," Shawn said. "She got you off my ass."

Cross laughed. Jennifer shook her head with a smile. She shut the laptop and set it down. "I'll let you two talk," she said as she jumped off the table onto the ground. "I'll go for a walk."

As Jennifer walked away, Shawn looked at Cross and saw the way he watched her leave. "Hey, now," he said. "Careful. That's my sister."

"She's beautiful," Cross said. He stepped upon the bench and sat on the table with his feet on the bench. "Shawn, the people back in Palmont are starting to realize what actually happened. That includes Angie and Kenji and Wolf. Wolf is still angry, but the other two seemed to have calmed down and want to put it behind them. I do think they will be here. I'm not sure about Wolf."

"What about my former crew?," Shawn asked.

"Neville is behind you all the way," Cross said. "It seems the others are also and I bet they will all be here."

"They're all great people," Shawn smiled. "I miss them. But, I felt like I was being run out of town by a pack of dingoes."

"Well, let's prove your innocence and show them you belong anywhere you wanna be," Cross said.

Jennifer returned minutes later as the two men were finishing their conversation. Cross walked away and smiled at Jennifer as he walked past her. She turned to watch him go and smiled.

"Jennifer, go home and get some rest," Shawn said.

"He's really handsome," Jennifer said. "Is he single? Do you know?"

"He told me he likes you," Shawn said. "But let's wait until we get everything settled."

"Fine," Jennifer said, reluctantly.

At home that night, Jennifer watched the local news and sat with her dog on the sofa. As the evening went on, Jennifer dozed off and fell asleep on the sofa. Gonzo rested his head on her lap and went to sleep himself. A moment later, Jennifer's hand rested on the dog's back. Gonzo remained still and sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn knocked on the front door of Jennifer's home, jolting her awake on the sofa. Gonzo barked excitedly. Jennifer rubbed her eyes, looked at her watch, and stood up.

"Jennifer!," Shawn called. "Are you OK?"

"Coming," Jennifer called. She walked to the door and opened it. "Sorry," she said. "I fell asleep on the couch last night." She let her brother into her home and closed the door. "Just watch TV while I get dressed," she said. "I'll be about fifteen minutes, maybe twenty."

Shawn sat down with Gonzo as Jennifer trotted upstairs. She was true to her word and returned sixteen minutes later, ready to go. Shawn stood up and turned off the TV as he saw her.

"We're meeting Geoffrey Cross in one hour at the Starlight Diner," Shawn told his sister.

"I'll be there," Jennifer said. "But why drive all the way here to tell me that one little thing? You could have called me."

"I wanted to tell you that Geoffrey has a thing for you," Shawn said. "I'm still not quite sure how well I trust him, but he really likes you. You're an adult and it's your decision if he asks you out. Just keep in mind that the history between him and I is not great."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Jennifer said. "Now, let's go."

Jennifer chose her Firebird and followed Shawn.

At the diner, Jennifer and Shawn walked in and saw that Cross was sitting at a large table with Nikki, Samson, Neville, Yumi, Colin, Angie, and Kenji. Cross introduced everyone and they all sat down. Jennifer was between Cross and Angie. On Angie's other side sat Shawn.

"OK, everyone," Cross said as he got their attention. "As you all know by now, Darius Parker killed Justin Banks last month. Well, that is, he is the primary suspect. I want to lure Darius here and capture him so we can make him pay for this. I know Justin was a great friend to most of you. And I know about Angie and Kenji. I also know that you two are aware that Darius used you and took back the nice new cars he bought for you after Shawn left town. Finally, I know that Shawn has been planning to go back to Palmont and stay there for good. But, I need him to stay here for awhile longer. It will likely be easier to catch him in an unfamiliar city. He knows all the hiding places and it will be hard for him to find places to hide out in a place where he does not know very many people."

"I agree," Jennifer said. "I think I know a way to lure Darius here. I can go to Palmont and make sure he knows that I am Shawn's sister. Maybe he'll follow me here, hoping to get back at Shawn. Maybe either Angie or Kenji can go with me and assist me in that. They can be sure he knows who I am."

"I'll do it," Kenji agreed. "I'll race him and lure him back by telling him there's more money here to be won."

"That just might work," Cross said thoughtfully as a waitress arrived to take everyone's orders. Each one placed their order, except Shawn.

"I have some things to do," Shawn said. "I'll see you all later. Jennifer has my number, if anyone needs it." He walked out of the diner.

As everyone waited, Jennifer looked at her smart phone and browsed the internet.

"Anything interesting?," Angie asked.

"Is there ever?," Jennifer asked with a smirk. She turned off the phone and put it into her purse. "Shawn gave me your car, but you can have it back if you want it."

"I need it," Angie said. "Darius took back that Challenger."

"Get a Roush or Saleen Mustang," Jennifer said. "Those are great cars and can be well equipped to be fast. They don't require so much because they're already upgraded more than other Mustangs. I have a Roush Stage Three, blue, fully equipped."

"Did you drive it here?," Angie asked.

"No, I didn't," Jennifer said. "I should have. I may drive it to Palmont."

"When can I get my car?," Angie asked.

"Anytime," Jennifer said. "You'll have to come with me to get it. It's locked up with some of my cars in a secure storage facility." She wrote on the back of her receipt and gave it to Angie. "I don't have room at home to keep all my cars at home at once. So, I have some there and your car is with them and locked up securely. Call me."

Angie nodded. She stuffed the paper into her pocket.

"The car is still in mint condition and looks just the way you had it before," Jennifer said. "Shawn didn't want it. He just wanted to make a point. I don't think any of you got the message he intended to send you."

"What was it?," Angie asked.

"That Darius was a liar," Jennifer said. "He kept all your cars in perfect condition and never drove any of them. Darius knew that Shawn would make it. Darius used that to his advantage. Shawn thought you would all realize the truth once Darius bought you those cars. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. You had stars in your eyes. Shawn doesn't want your cars. I can give them all back. Just bring Kenji with you. But, Wolf didn't show up, so he must not want to be part of all this."

"He thinks Darius is a god," Angie said. "Kenji tried to talk him into coming with us, but he refused."

"Then, the car is mine," Jennifer said. "I'll just take off that TFK symbol on the roof. The rest of it is perfect. I bet Darius will give him back the Lamborghini now that Wolf is staying on his side."

"No doubt," Angie agreed. "No hard feelings, by the way. It's all good."

Jennifer smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Shawn would say that, too."

As everyone was preparing to leave once they were finished eating, Angie caught up to Jennifer. "I'll meet you at the storage facility at noon tomorrow," she said. "I'll call you for directions."

"Let Kenji know," Jennifer said. "I'll see you then."

The next day, Jennifer met Angie and Kenji at the gate of the storage facility. Kenji paid the taxi driver that had brought him and Angie. The taxi drove away. The two then got into the passenger door of the Mustang. Angie sat in the front seat while Kenji took the back seat. Jennifer entered her code and all three rode in her Roush Mustang to her garage.

"Hey, I like this car," Angie smiled. "It's nice."

"I told you Roush is the way to go," Jennifer replied. "Here we are." She stopped in front of her garage and turned off her car. She stuffed the keys onto her pocket and everyone got out. She opened the garage and the cars were there. Blue car covers were draped over each car.

Jennifer pulled up one car cover. "This is the Charger," she said. "The keys are in the visor." She removed the cover and tossed the tarp aside. She then removed the cover on Kenji's car. "Same thing for this one," she told Kenji. "They're all yours. Do what you want with them."

Angie jumped into her car. She pulled down the visor and caught the keys as they dropped. With a big smile on her face, she started the engine. Jennifer moved her Mustang out of the way so the two could back out of the garage. Kenji took off almost immediately. Angie waited. She then followed Jennifer out of the facility and the two cars stopped in the empty parking lot across the street. Jennifer got out and shut the door. Angie got out of her car and approached Jennifer.

"Thank you," Angie said. "And I don't say that very often."

Jennifer smiled. "Did it hurt?," she asked, jokingly.

"Actually, no," Angie smiled. "Thanks for giving me back my car. Would you take me where you got that Roush Mustang tomorrow? I want to look at them."

"Sure," Jennifer smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"The Rainbow Motel," Angie replied. "Shit place. It's all I could afford."

"I know that place," Jennifer said. "I will be there at ten A.M. sharp tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Angie said.

At home, Jennifer ate pizza as she watched TV. Gonzo sat and begged her for the food. Jennifer scolded him and told him to stop that. Gonzo laid down and put his head on his feet. His brown eyes looked sad.

"Quit sulking," Jennifer said. "You have your own damn food."

While Jennifer was preparing to go to bed, her cellphone rang. She picked it up and looked at the information. "Angie?," she asked herself. She pressed the button and answered the phone.

"Jennifer, I need help," Angie said, fear in her voice.

"What's wrong?," Jennifer asked. "Are you OK?"

"Darius just checked in under a fake name," Angie replied. "I thought he had seen me when I was getting a soda in the cafeteria. But I don't think he did. I can't stay here, Jennifer, and I have no place to go. Every hotel is full and I don't know anyone in town. Any suggestions?"

"Come stay here," Jennifer said. "I have a spare bedroom." Jennifer dictated directions and hung up.

An hour later, Angie drove into Jennifer's driveway. Jennifer let her park in the garage and she locked it. She showed Angie to the guest room and told her that she could get whatever she needed.

"You're afraid of Darius, aren't you?," Jennifer asked.

"He's not what I once thought he was," Angie admitted. "He doesn't care about anyone at all, not even his family. His father died and he never gave any idea that he mourned at all. I don't think he cared. He didn't go to the funeral because he wanted to race. But, he sure took the money his dad left in the will. He bought two new cars and a business."

"You can stay here as long as he's in town," Jennifer said. "Just be careful that he doesn't follow you back."

"We'll both be in trouble if he does," Angie said. "He might use you to get back at Shawn."

"I know," Jennifer said.

"Thanks for the help," Angie said. "But why are you helping me after everything?"

"Well, you and the others believed the lies," Jennifer said. "Shawn was not there to tell you his side of the story and so you had only one side of the story and the side you had was the liar's side."

"Yeah," Angie replied. "But we did get the truth. One just didn't believe it when he did get it."

"Wolf?," Jennifer asked. "Well, it's all up to each person how to accept anything they're told. He chose not to believe. Anyway, get some sleep. If you want, I can shut up the dog for you. He's a friendly dog, so he's nothing to be afraid of."

"He's fine," Angie said. "I used to have a dog. I grew up owning one dog after another."

Jennifer nodded. "I'll leave you to get comfortable," she said. "Make yourself at home and don't worry about making noise. I'm a heavy sleeper and it's impossible to wake me up unless you try to."

Jennifer left the room and shut the door behind her.

Angie sat down on the bed and sighed heavily.

Jennifer sat down on her bed, reached into her ears, and removed her hearing aides. She turned the switches off and placed into the small top drawer in her nightstand. She then climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. She closed her eyes as Gonzo jumped onto the bed. Both woman and dog went to sleep.

In the guest room, Angie got into bed and also went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Word quickly spread that Darius was in Silverstone and staying in the Rainbow Motel. They couldn't figure out why he was in that rat-hole place when he could afford a fancy place where he would be treated like he was a king or president.

"He's planning something," Cross said as he and the two women were gathered in Jennifer's kitchen. "He must have found out that Shawn is here and came to find him."

"He could be looking for Kenji and me, also," Angie said. "He thinks that we abandoned him. He is not a man to accept being abandoned by anyone and everyone knows it."

Jennifer sighed. "Why would Wolf find him so great?," she wondered out loud.

"Wolf is not too different," Angie said. "He isn't as dangerous, but he's still in love with himself."

Cross nodded.

"Boy, Palmont seems interesting," Jennifer said, mostly sarcastic.

Angie smiled.

"Maybe I should stay here," Cross suggested. "You're more vulnerable than Kenji. You're out in the middle of nowhere, so it would take a police car over fifteen minutes to arrive. And, you're two women. No offense meant, but that does make you easier targets."

"Twenty-two minutes," Jennifer said. "It takes twenty-two for a car that's traveling at least one-hundred miles-per-hour to get here. I did the math some time ago. My brother wanted me to buy a gun."

"I'll go get my things at the motel," Cross said. "I'll be back as quickly as I can. Be careful, you two."

Cross drove away in his Corvette.

"Do you really believe Darius will find you here?," Jennifer asked as she watched the Corvette vanish down the road.

"Possibly," Angie said. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Jennifer replied. "Stay here. We'll both be OK."

In town, Shawn was in his apartment. His building, which was not far from the downtown area, was eight floors and full. Most people that lived there had at least one child or one pet or both. Shawn had a dog. The Jack Russell Terrier, named Pirate due to the black patch around one eye, was a friendly and rambunctious dog. He loved the kids in the building and most of them returned that love and played with him outside.

Shawn did like kids and wanted some one day, just not now. He knew that his little sister was desperate for a child. She already had named picked out. She would name a girl Irene and a boy Geoffrey. She was a big fan of the actor, Geoffrey Washington. She also thought the name was really cool and very different. She preferred names that were not used much. Shawn had not yet chosen anything for any possible future children.

Shawn lived in a small one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment with a small kitchen and small bedroom. He had a large plasma TV that he had saved like crazy for. It was the moist expensive item in the house. He also had two video game systems and a stereo.

Shawn ate some leftovers as he watched television. He then laid down on the sofa and watched TV as Pirate chewed on a toy on the floor. Shawn turned up the TV volume, not caring if he was waking anyone in the building. He watched a late-night talk show, slowly dozing off. He fell asleep shortly after. Pirate went to sleep on the easy chair.

The next morning, Shawn woke up with a backache after sleeping in an awkward position. He stood up and stretched his back out. "Ow," he said quietly. "This will be a long and sore day." He looked at Pirate. "I guess my sister will have to do all the racing today."

Shawn drove to Jennifer's home as he called her on his cellphone. He told her that he needed her help today and that she should be ready in whichever car she planned to race today. He told her that he was now on his way to her place. She told him that she and Angie were both ready and they were going to run an errand before racing today.

Shawn changed his plan and told her that he would go eat breakfast at a fast-food place and meet her later. She promised to call as soon as the errand was finished. Both siblings hung up their phones. Shawn turned around and drove towards a shopping district.

Jennifer and Angie got into Jennifer's Firebird. Jennifer drove them to a car dealership that specialized in specialty Mustangs, including both Roush and Saleen Mustangs. Surely, Angie would find what she wanted there. The two women looked around and Jennifer told Angie what she needed to know about each model. Angie took a test drive in a Saleen, along with Jennifer and a salesman.

"I like this," Angie smiled. "You're right, Jennifer. I like this car a lot. It has a much better ride than that Challenger and it drives better. I'm glad you suggested this."

"You're welcome," Jennifer said. "So, you gonna buy it or what?"

"Oh, you bet," Angie said. "I'm trading in the Charger for it."

"We can hold this car for you," the salesman said. "You'll have one week once you leave here today to when we put it back out on sale again for anyone."

"I'll be back in an hour," Angie promised.

"Actually, two," Jennifer corrected. "It takes almost forty-five minutes to get to my place. So, it will be almost two hours before we can get back with the car."

"I'm going back to the lot now," Angie said. "The sooner we get back for my car, the sooner we get this car."

That evening, Jennifer and Angie arrived at the meeting area. Angie's new ride, the Saleen Mustang, was silver with green, purple, and black stripe vinyls and a new spoiler and new rims. The windows were tinted medium black and her name "Angela" was on each door, just above the door handles, in dark purple letters.

"I want to see you two race those Mustangs," Shawn said. "I want to see which is better between Roush and Saleen."

"Friendly race?," Jennifer suggested. "No money, no pink slips, no anger."

"Sounds good," Angie replied. "I haven't done that in a million years."

"We'll race from here and towards the middle school, go around the road that circles the middle school, and come back here," Jennifer said. "That's a good route."

"Agreed," Angie said. "Let's get ready."

The two women each got into their cars. They both had racing-style five-point seat belt harnesses in the front seats. They made sure they were firmly strapped in and signaled to each other with a thumb-up that they were each ready. Shawn stood in the center of the road and signaled the women to approach. They lined up and waited for him to give the signal to race. Shawn waited a few seconds and finally gave the signal.

Jennifer and Angie took off. Angie took an early lead with Jennifer right at her rear bumper. Jennifer went to the left and shifted into a higher gear and accelerated. She drove alongside Angie for a few seconds and then pulled ahead. Angie shifted and accelerated, catching up with Jennifer. The two cars ran side-by-side as they arrived at the middle school. Jennifer took the hard left and entered the narrow road that went around the school, which was usually used by the school buses. Because it was Summer and night, the road was empty.

Jennifer rounded the road first and was soon joined by Angie. The two cars were side-by-side as they crossed the makeshift finish line, which was a crosswalk. They were so close that the bystanders who were watching had to determine that Jennifer won by a bumper, like a racehorse winning by a nose.

The two women stopped on the side of the road and each got out of her car. They high-fived one another with big smiles.

"That was fun," Angie said. "No rivalries or revenge, just two friends having fun."

"That was good," Jennifer agreed. "We both did great."

"That we did," Angie said.

"The locals will be meeting at the middle school any minute now," Shawn said as he looked at his watch. "Let's go, everyone."

The line of friends drove to the middle school: Shawn, Nikki, Jennifer, Angie, Kenji, Neville, Yumi, and Samson. Neville agreed to drive with Jennifer. Samson would drive with Angie, like he had once done. Nikki would drive with Shawn. And Yumi would once again drive with Kenji. Everyone was ready to go as they came upon the scene. At least thirty cars were parked in the lots in front and beside the school. Many people were gathered at the tables that were under a canopy at the front doors. Shawn and his companions approached and met with the group.

"No less than twenty-five-hundred," one man said. "Each."

"No problem," Shawn said. He took out a roll of hundred-dollar bills and placed them into the plastic shopping bag that held all the money. Jennifer took a stack of bills that was rubber-banded together and added her 2500 to the cache. One by one, the others added their money.

The races began. Shawn and his friends did very well. Angie, Jennifer, Shawn, Nikki, and Kenji won their races. The others did well, but didn't win. They all followed Jennifer back to her home, where they celebrated and partied late into the night. Jennifer's closest neighbor was across the street and the length of another house away. The middle-aged woman living there was the only one who was annoyed by the party. She called Jennifer's land line, which is what Jennifer gave to people that were not friends. She kept her cellular phone number only to friends and family. She didn't want people trying to sell or collect bills while she was out with her friends.

Jennifer told her neighbor that they were winding down their party and that it was a special occasion. She promised that they would soon be finished and turn off the music. She hung up.

"Everyone, you are all welcome to stay here overnight," Jennifer told her guests as she turned down the music an hour later. "I have two guest bedrooms, a sofa-bed here in the living room, and some air mattresses in the main closet. There are also many blankets and pillows there. So, those who stay, make yourselves comfortable. Anyone who leaves, I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone ended up staying and all found places to sleep. Nikki slept on the sofa-bed with Shawn. Angie slept on Jennifer's floor on an air mattress. Kenji slept in one guest room. Yumi slept in the other guest room. Samson slept on an air mattress in the same room. Jennifer woke up around one-fifteen that morning, thirsty. She stood up and left the room quietly, making sure that she did not awaken Angie.

Jennifer walked quietly into the kitchen and got herself a can of Sprite, since it had no caffeine and would not keep her awake. She poured some into a glass of ice and sat down at the table with it. She drank it slowly and then went back to bed, again careful not to awaken Angie and the others as she walked through the house. Jennifer went back to sleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Park Plaza Hotel, Darius was on his laptop and trying to find what he could on Jennifer and Shawn. He used Facebook and other sites that allow people to learn what they needed. The miracle of modern technology can indeed go too far.

"Jennifer Irene Walker," Darius read from one site. "Speeding, reckless driving, reckless endangerment, fleeing police, felony evasion, and the list goes on. That's the marks of a seasoned street racer. She is just like that cousin of hers." He continued to read. "Did one year that started in August of 2006 and ended August of 2007. Car was sold in a police auction." He laughed. "She's here someplace," he said to himself as he took a sip of his drink. "I find her, I find all those bastards who betrayed me and they can join Justin to street race in the afterlife. Or in Heaven, if you believe in that."

Darius closed the computer. He stood up and grabbed his key card and left the hotel room. He walked quickly past the elevator and trotted down the stairs. He got into his new black Enzo Ferrari and left the hotel parking lot.

At the Rainbow Motel, Angie was lying on top of the covers on the bed and watched TV. She was bored with what was on and was trying to figure out what to do with her day until she received a phone call for another race. She lay face-down, propped up on her arms, and kicking her feet up like a child. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. She eventually dozed off, her head dropping to the mattress.

Angie received a rude awakening as she was forcefully grabbed and flipped onto her back. Her eyes shot open. "Darius!," she shrieked in complete shock.

"Rise and shine, bitch," Darius growled as he roughly pulled Angie upright. "You're in deep hot water."

"Darius, please stop!," Angie cried as he jerked her to her feet. She was thrown to the floor. She rolled back against the dresser. Angie heard a light snap and knew that she had just broken a rib.

Angie was defenseless. Darius was taller than she was and was much stronger. She did what she could to protect her face and head as she was beaten. She was terrified of what he might do next. She did not want to die, knowing that everyone was sure that he had killed Justin. And Justin was also stronger than she was. Angie could only cry and beg as Darius showed her no mercy at all.

The only thing that ran through her mind as she struggled and fought as much as she could was that she was sure she was about to die.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose over Jennifer's home as she awoke early. She showered, dressed, got breakfast, brushed her teeth, and fed Gonzo. She decided she would drive her Firebird today. She shut the dog up in the kitchen with the baby gates and left her home. She met up with the others at the same diner that they had been meeting at.

"Angie's running late," Jennifer noted as she looked at her watch.

"Like all you women, she's probably still putting her face on," Shawn smiled. "That takes you all a long time."

"Hey, you," Jennifer smirked. "That's saying all women are ugly. You better re-assess your hypothesis."

Shawn smiled.

"I'll go see what's keeping her," Jennifer said as she stood up. "I'll call you, Shawn, once I know."

Cross watched as Jennifer started to walk away. "I'll go with her," he said. "I don't think anyone needs to be alone with Darius in town."

"Oh, damn," Shawn realized. "What if Darius did something to her?"

"I'm gone," Cross said as he hurried to his own car. He followed several cars behind Jennifer.

An approaching train at a railroad crossing separated the two cars. Jennifer crossed the tracks just before the gates came down and the lights flashed. Cross was forced to stop for the freight train. The two locomotives pulled at least fifty cars no faster than 45 miles per hour as he waited impatiently.

Jennifer arrived at the hotel and parked in front of room 122, Angie's room. Jennifer shut off the car and got out. She placed both the keys and the cellphone into her pocket and approached the door. Seeing the door was cracked open, Jennifer grew concerned. She tapped on the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Angie?," Jennifer called as she stepped into the room. What Jennifer saw, she would never forget. The room was completely trashed. Broken items were all over the place and her clothes and belongings were scattered. Angie was face-down on the floor by the dresser and the broken television was resting on her back. Jennifer turned on the overhead light just as Cross was walking towards the room. She looked back at him and called for him to hurry over.

Cross was also shocked by what he saw. He dropped to his knees and moved the television off of her. Cross and Jennifer gently log-rolled Angie onto her back. She looked awful.

"Call an ambulance, Geoffrey," Jennifer said. She then returned her attention to Angie, who was barely moving. "Angie, can you hear me?," she asked as she gently shook her. She took Angie's face in her hands and called to her several more times.

Angie was beaten, bruised, and bloody. Her face was swollen and her right eye was swollen tightly shut. Her nightgown was disheveled and had rips and tears in it. Her shallow breathing was labored and she was unable to move much. Angie partly opened her good eye and looked at her friend.

"Darius did this," she said, almost unintelligible. She winced and let out a small cry. "I can't feel my legs at all." She closed her eyes.

"Angie, stay with me," Jennifer begged as she tried to keep Angie awake. "Stay with me. Do not close your eyes. You understand me? Stay awake."

"I can't feel my legs," Angie said again.

Jennifer had no idea what to say to that. She was not a doctor, but she knew that if her back was broken through, Angie would be paralyzed for life and that would devastate her.

On his cellphone, Cross gave the dispatcher all the information they would need to get there. He watched as Jennifer continued to try to keep her friend from losing consciousness. Jennifer continued to talk in a raised voice to Angie and did what she could to keep her from falling asleep.

The sound of the sirens was like the "Hallelujah" chorus ringing through the area. As the paramedics began their work, Jennifer moved away. They prepared Angie for transport and loaded her into the waiting ambulance.

"Can my friend come with me?," Angie asked the woman EMT. "Let her come with me, please."

"Hey, you," the woman EMT called as she pointed at Jennifer.

"Jennifer," Jennifer told her.

"Get in," the woman said. "She wants you to come with her."

Jennifer climbed into the back of the ambulance. A police officer slammed the back doors and pounded one twice with his fist. The ambulance took off. Jennifer watched as the paramedics worked to keep her friend alive and awake. An oxygen mask provided oxygen and an IV provided fluids to Angie.

"What's her name?," the male EMT asked, as he clutched a clipboard and a pen.

"Angie," Jennifer replied. "Angela Lopez."

"Are you two related?," he asked.

"Friends," Jennifer said. "And she doesn't talk about her family. So, I have no idea how to contact any of them."

"Do you know her birthdate?," the man asked.

"She's my age, so it's 1981," Jennifer said. "We're both thirty-one. But that's all I know. We've only known each other for about a month. She just got to town then."

At the hospital, Angie was rushed into a trauma room as Jennifer sat in the waiting room. She called Shawn and told him what was going on and which hospital she was at. He promised that everyone would be there as quickly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, they're here," Jennifer said as she saw two uniformed police officers and two detectives, a man in a suit and a woman who looked like a stock broker. The detectives approached the group of friends as the uniformed officers waited near the door. Jennifer stood up.

"You're all here for Angela Lopez, right?," the male detective asked.

"That's right," Jennifer said.

"I'm Detective Jeremy Knight and this is Helen Grayson," the man said. Helen had a notepad in her hand. "We need to ask you all some questions," Jeremy went on.

"Ask," Shawn replied.

"Firstly, who found the victim?," Jeremy asked.

"I did," Jennifer replied. "She was supposed to meet us at a diner and she didn't show up. I went to see if she was OK."

"Did you see anyone else?," Helen asked.

"No, she was alone when we found her," Jennifer said.

"We?," Helen asked.

"Geoffrey got there about thirty seconds after I did," Jennifer explained. "He called for help."

Helen was writing everything down.

"Did she say anything about what happened?," Helen asked.

"She told me Darius did it and told me not to let him get away with it," Jennifer said. "She couldn't talk much. I just talked to her and kept her awake until the ambulance arrived."

"We're still waiting to hear from the doctors," Nikki said.

"What about her family?," Helen asked.

"She never mentions any," Shawn replied. "At least, she never has to me. Keep in mind, she used to hate me. That's a long story."

"All I ever heard from her was that she hates her brother," Geoffrey chimed in. "She never gave me a name or reason."

"Tell us about this Darius," Jeremy requested.

Jennifer sighed heavily. She looked at her friends. "We have to tell them everything," she said. "They need to understand."

They all agreed. Jennifer looked back at the detectives.

"The fact is that we all have been involved in some illegal activities back in Palmont City," Shawn said. "We were all involved in underground street racing. Darius was at the top until Shawn came and kicked him down. Jennifer is my sister. Darius left town, but he didn't stay away. He went back and he is suspected of killing another racer. He killed my friend, Justin Banks. You can check with the Palmont police. I was also involved with street racing in a city called Rockport. That's where I was first chased by him." Shawn pointed at Geoffrey. "He was a Rockport police sergeant then. He later quit and he came for me in Palmont."

"Bounty hunter now?," Helen asked.

"Yes," Geoffrey said. "Eight years now. Fully licensed."

"How does Jennifer come into all this?," Helen asked.

"Shawn's sister," Nikki replied.

"It's OK, Nikki," Jennifer smiled. "I got this." She looked at the two detectives. "Like Nikki just said, I'm Shawn's sister," she said. "Angie and I have become friends in the past month. She was talking about moving into Silverstone, said she liked it. I invited her to stay with me in my guest room until she found a place. She was packing up to do that and she was going to come this weekend. But then she didn't arrive at the diner this morning."

Jeremy nodded. "Where can we find this Darius guy?," he asked.

"Darius Parker," Shawn replied. "He was staying at the Park Plaza Hotel, last I heard. He drives a black Enzo Ferrari."

"Nice car," Helen said.

"He may come looking for all of us and our other friends," Shawn continued. "There are a lot of people in danger here. I don't think he meant for Angie to survive that attack."

"He didn't," Jennifer agreed. "He wants us all dead, yesterday."

"We'll get a team together and start looking for him right away," Jeremy promised. "We'll get his picture on the news. We can get his driver's license photo from the DMV."

"You can get it from Palmont police, too," Geoffrey said. "He's been arrested there a few times."

"We'll get on all that," Jeremy said. "We'll find him." He put away his notes. "We'll be back to talk with Angie when she's able."

The detectives checked everyone's identifications and quietly left the hospital. The group of friends waited anxiously for word on Angie's condition. Jennifer stared out a window at cars moving around the parking lot, not really interested. Geoffrey watched her.

"He won't stop," Jennifer said. "Darius will keep after all of us until we're all dead. He has no empathy, no remorse, no heart."

"That's true," Geoffrey said. "But, we're all gonna be OK. We'll take care of each other, not leave anyone alone." He sighed. "We should have done that as soon as we knew Darius was in town. We could have kept him from hurting Angie."

"My god, I hope he didn't rape her," Jennifer said. "That's the worst he could have done. Take that from a woman."

"I wouldn't doubt you, Jennifer," Geoffrey said. "Let's hope for the best."

Finally, two doctors found the group. They sat with the friends and started to tell them what was allowed.

"We can't tell you a lot because none of you are family," the woman doctor said. "Your friend was beaten severely. She has three broken ribs, her left leg is broken, and she has a serious contusion of her spinal cord that has caused it to swell. That's why she cannot feel her legs right now."

"So she's not paralyzed?," Geoffrey asked.

"Only temporarily," the woman doctor replied. "As the swelling goes down, she'll slowly regain feeling and movement in her legs and lower body. That will be several weeks and she won't be able to just jump up and start running around."

"Does she have any family?," the other doctor asked.

"She never mentions any," Nikki said.

"She told me she has a brother that she hasn't spoken to in over a decade," Jennifer said. "She never told me why."

"Why don't you go see her and try to get more information from her?," the first doctor suggested.

"When she's like this?," Jennifer asked. "Are you for real?"

"We've given her pain-killers and she's awake and lucid," the second doctor said.

"If she wants me to know, she'll tell me herself when she wants to," Jennifer said. "I'm not going to interrogate her like she's a hardened criminal."

"You think we don't know about her racing life?," the first doctor asked.

"She's never hurt or killed anyone," Jennifer said. "She really is a good person. She just likes fast cars."

"None of us is going to treat her like that, doc," Nikki said. "You want that information, you fish for it yourself."

The others agreed.

"Well, she's not in intensive care," the second doctor said. "So, you can see her anytime you want. She's in room 636."

After the doctors left, the group of friends started to move around and talk. Shawn looked at his watch.

"Look, guys, I have something I have to do," Shawn said. "So, I need to go. Tell Angie I hope all goes well for her." He hugged his sister and left slowly.

"I'll go back to the hotel and tell the others," Nikki said. "Tell her I'm thinking about her." She gave Jennifer a nod and walked out.

"I'll stay right here," Geoffrey said. "Go see your friend."

Jennifer hugged Geoffrey and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Geoffrey," she said. "Thank you for everything."

"Anything for you," Geoffrey said. "And we're going to have to tell Shawn about us. And soon. We can't keep this a secret forever."

"I know," Jennifer said as she let go. "I think Angie and Nikki already suspect something."

"Then, we tell them all," Geoffrey said. "This weekend."

Jennifer nodded. "I'm going to go see Angie," she said. "She's alone right now. She needs somebody. I wouldn't want to be alone if I were in her shoes."

Geoffrey nodded. He watched as Jennifer walked away.

As Jennifer walked into the room, Angie was fighting against the wrist restraints that she had been placed in. She was angry and frustrated and desperate to be released. Jennifer walked to the bed.

"Let me go, Jennifer, please," Angie asked.

"Why did they do this?," Jennifer asked as she studied the cuff.

"I punched a nurse," Angie admitted. "She told me I would never walk again before the doctor told me otherwise. I was in shock. Even the doc said that. But she did this when she left." Angie quit pulling, relaxed, and looked at Jennifer. "Please take these off," she asked again.

"Calm down, Angie, and I'll take these off," Jennifer offered.

Angie agreed. Jennifer kept her promise and removed both padded cuffs from Angie and let them dangle from the bed.

"Stay calm and don't try to get up," Jennifer said.

"I can't stand up anyway," Angie said as she sat her bed up. "They said my spine is swollen and it will take awhile to go down. Until then, I can't walk or get up."

"He could have broken your back completely," Jennifer said. "He never meant for you to live through that."

"I know that," Angie said.

"Will you tell me what happened?," Jennifer asked.

"He just forced his way in and came after me," Angie said. "The last thing I remember is when he threw me against the dresser. I hit my head and everything went black." She dropped her back against the pillow and sighed.

"We've all decided that we won't leave each other alone until he's caught and arrested," Jennifer said. "You're staying in my guest room until then. Geoffrey will get your things from the hotel once the crime scene is cleared and released."

"Thank you, Jennifer," Angie said.

"We're all sticking together," Jennifer said. "Wolf is the only one that's not here and not with us. We're all covering for each other. We're taking care of each other."

"So, that's what it's like to have real friends," Angie said.

"What about the ones that you drove with back in Palmont?," Jennifer asked.

"Some people say they're your friends, but they're only there because of what you can give them," Angie said. "Looking back, that's all they cared about and I didn't know that until I came here."

"You don't have to answer this one, but where is your family?," Jennifer asked. "You never mention them, except a brother."

"He died four years ago," Angie said. "Pulmonary edema after complications from the flu. We weren't close but we loved each other. I had a good family. We were never a Norman Rockwell painting, but we did our best." Angie looked at Jennifer. "Was your family a Norman Rockwell dream?"

"No," Jennifer said. "If you saw my family, you would say that Norman Rockwell was bleeding." Jennifer pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. "All mom and dad did was go to parties with their snobby friends," she said. "They barely knew that we were their kids. They would leave some cash on the table so we could order pizza or Chinese or go to one of the nearby fast-food places. There were three of them within walking distance of our apartment building. Mom and dad had the master bedroom. My sisters and I had one bedroom and my brothers had the other bedroom. We had second-hand bunk beds and only an old dresser for our clothes. Our clothes were also second-hand or from sales racks at department stores. They let us do anything we wanted, go anywhere we wanted, and stay out as late as we wanted. Once, Shawn and I were downtown until three in the morning!"

"What happened to your family?," Angie asked.

"Dad died six years ago," Jennifer said. "Mom is in a nursing home and won't live much longer. She's really sick now. My siblings are scattered all over America, except Stephanie is in Sweden. She met some guy online four years ago. She emails me sometimes, but not a lot. Shawn and I are the only ones who are close." Jennifer sighed and looked at her friend. "So, would Norman Rockwell be proud?," she asked.

Angie let out a small chuckle. "I don't think so," she smiled. "But no family is perfect."

"Right," Jennifer agreed. "There is no typical American family these days. No more mommy, daddy, son, daughter, dog, and a white picket fence. Most families don't even eat together at the table anymore."

"They eat in front of the TV," Angie said. "We did."

"We did, too," Jennifer replied.

"Where is everyone else?," Angie asked.

"We didn't want to crowd up the hospital and keep others from getting to their loved ones, so it's just Geoffrey and me right now," Jennifer explained. "They'll all come to see you, just not all at once." Jennifer looked at her watch. "It's getting late," she said. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay in a hotel nearby and be close. Call my cellphone at any time if you need me."

Angie nodded. Jennifer patted Angie's arm and stood up. Angie watched Jennifer leave the room. She then laid the bed down partway and turned off the bed light. She closed her eyes.

Nurse Lucy, the nurse Angie had punched, watched as Jennifer stepped into the elevator. Once the doors shut, Lucy walked to Angie's room. Angie was now sound asleep. Lucy put the restraints back onto her wrists and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

One Month Later

Jennifer and Cross sat at the table and looked through the state newspaper. Cross drank coffee while Jennifer drank a soda. She never drank coffee. She didn't even own a coffee maker. The one that Cross had used was borrowed from a neighbor.

"So, does Shawn know about us?," Cross asked.

"Everyone does," Jennifer replied. "We're no big secret anymore. And with Angie staying here, our secret would have been exposed. Angie might have told. It's better that they heard it from us." She looked at the newspaper. There was a small story on Darius. "Local Police Still Searching For Homicide Suspect" was the headline.

"Do you really think Darius is even still in town?," Cross asked.

"Why would he leave?," Jennifer asked. "Everyone he wants to go after is here in this city. They're not in Rockport. They're not in Palmont. They're not in London, Sydney, Stockholm, or anywhere else. They are all right here. He won't leave, Geoffrey."

Angie walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Angie," Jennifer said. "Help yourself to anything that you want, as usual."

Angie sat down. "I'm not really hungry," she said. She shifted through the newspaper, but didn't read anything. She rested her head on the table, bored. "What is there to do today?," she asked, like a bored child.

"Stay alive and away from Darius," Cross replied. "Is that good enough?"

Angie sighed. She sat back up. "All dressed up and nowhere to go," she said.

"We'll figure things out," Jennifer replied. "Maybe we could go someplace where there are lots of people. Darius won't do anything when there are a zillion witnesses."

"How about a movie?," Cross asked as he looked at the local movie listings. "Some good ones playing. There's 'Midnight Train' with Daryl Hannah and Geoffrey Rush. There's 'Shattered Dreams' with Rosario Dawson and Sean Bean. Finally, there's 'Arkansas' with Geoffrey Washington and Will Smith. All those look good."

"I like Geoffrey and Geoffrey," Jennifer said. "I wouldn't mind living in Australia."

"Surfer's Paradise," Angie agreed.

Cross smiled and shook his head. "I can see why you two are such good friends," he said. "I'm helping the police track this guy down, ladies. I want him caught before he hurts somebody else."

"He surely has a hit list," Jennifer said. "He has a plan now. His attack on Angie was hurried and unplanned."

"He switched hotels," Cross said. "We checked the Park Plaza and he's not there. The police ran all the names registered there, thinking Darius used a fake name. But all the occupants are accounted for, down to the last child."

"He'd stay someplace nice," Angie said. She looked at Jennifer. "What are the nice hotels to stay in here?"

"Aside Park Plaza?," Jennifer asked. "Not too many. This isn't a big tourist city like Miami or Dallas. But, there's Extravaganza and the Three Lanes Hotel and the Shady Pines Hotel."

"We did check the Three Lanes," Cross said. "But I'll tell them about the others."

"I'm sure they know," Jennifer said. "Believe me, they know about those hotels."

Cross nodded. "I'll let you both know what happens," he said.

"Thanks," Jennifer said.

Cross stood up. "I will see you both this evening," he said. He kissed Jennifer's face from behind. "I love you." He walked out.

Angie looked at Jennifer. "You two are damn serious," she smiled.

"We are," Jennifer said. "He's so sweet and handsome."

Angie winked. "He's all right," she said. "He's nice, but he's not the cutest guy I've ever seen."

Jennifer looked at the movie listings in the newspaper. "Let's go and see 'Midnight Train' this afternoon," she suggested. "I used to play with toy electric trains when I was a kid. I still love traveling by Amtrak train when I do travel."

"I've never traveled by train, but that movie sounds good," Angie agreed.

"I'll go get ready," Jennifer said as she stood up and tightened her bathrobe.

Shawn, Nikki, Neville, and Yumi walked along the beach as the hot sun was high in the sky.

"Cross said that Darius was not found at any of the hotels in town, whether the nice ones or the rat-holes," Neville said. "So, where could he be hiding?"

"Maybe he rented a house or a trailer," Nikki suggested. "God knows he has the money to do that."

"He must be paying cash since they haven't found any recent credit card activity on him," Shawn said. "Darius is smart, in a sick and twisted way. They'll have to wait for him to come for one of us to find him again."

"We should set a trap," Yumi said. "Have everyone in one place and we can all gang up on him when he comes for one of us."

"But what if Wolf comes to help him?," Nikki asked.

"A dozen against one," Yumi said. "They'd have no chance."

"Darius is too smart for that, Yumi," Shawn said. "Trust me. That won't work." He heard his cellphone chime. He looked at it. "A text from my sister," he said. "She and Angie went to the Showtime Cinema to see a movie."

"I hope they're staying together," Nikki said.

"They're in public," Neville said. "Darius won't try anything in front of all those witnesses."

Shawn texted back and then put away his phone. "I reminded her to stay together," he said.

At the movie cinema, Angie and Jennifer bought their tickets and their snacks. They went into the theater and chose their seats. More people arrived and took their seats. Soon, the lights went out and the movie began.

At his apartment, Shawn was playing video games in the living room while Nikki was looking through the newspaper at the kitchen table and eating a small meal. Shawn turned off the game and walked into the kitchen.

"I need to run to the supermarket," Shawn told Nikki. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't think so," Nikki replied. "Thanks anyway. I'll just wait here."

Shawn grabbed his keys and left the room. Nikki heard the apartment door open and close.

After she finished eating, Nikki stayed at the table and continued reading the newspaper for awhile longer. She sighed and stood up. The apartment did not have a dishwasher, so Nikki began to wash her plate by hand. As she worked, she heard the apartment door open and close and then heard nothing at all.

"Shawn, you're back early," Nikki called.

No answer came. Nikki shrugged. "He didn't hear me," she said to herself. She finished and leaned forward on the counter and looked out the window. It was a lovely day in mid-Summer. The sun was bright and she could see children were playing and riding bicycles and skateboarding up and down the street.

As Nikki was still trying to figure out what she needed to do, a cable was placed around her neck.

"How have you been, Nikki?," Darius asked sarcastically as he pulled the cable tighter, strangling Nikki. She fought against him and struggled to breathe, not succeeding in either. Her body against the counter, Nikki's right hand feeling around for something to defend herself with. Her fingers found a large knife. She gripped the handle and slung it back over her shoulder, stabbing Darius in the neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn walked into his apartment to see police all over the place. As he walked towards the kitchen, a gurney with Darius on it was wheeled by him. Darius was barely breathing and he was looking around the place and obviously terrified. Shawn ran to the kitchen, where another paramedic was looking at the marks around Nikki's neck. Nikki was in a chair by the table.

"Nikki, what happened?," Shawn asked.

"Darius tried to strangle me," Nikki said as the medic stood up and walked away. "I stabbed him."

Shawn hugged Nikki. "Thank God you're OK," he said. He looked at her face. "It's OK now," he said. "You're fine and he's caught."

"If he lives," Jeremy Knight said. The detective that everyone had spoken to had arrived. He looked around at all the people in the room and asked to speak to Shawn and Nikki alone for a moment. Everyone walked out of the kitchen.

"I talked with the D.A.," Jeremy told Nikki and Jeremy. "If you all testify to what's happened here and at the hotel, he will not file charges in anything that's associated with your street racing. He only added the condition that you all cease that activity immediately."

"We'll do that," Shawn said. "I just want that jerk to pay for what he did to both Nikki and Angie. I'll tell the others."

At home, Jennifer was on her cellphone. "Really?," she asked. "That sucks, but it's a hell of a deal. I'll tell Angie. Call the others." She hung up and put down her cellphone.

"Tell me what?," Angie asked.

"We won't be charged for the street racing after we testify against Darius," Jennifer said. "As long as we quit that."

"To see him in prison, I'd give up cars altogether," Angie said. "They have a deal."

At the diner, everyone met up for dinner. They all discussed the recent events and the fact that they would have to give up their street racing. They were all ready to do what they needed to be sure that they were safe from Darius.

"He's dangerous," Kenji said. "He is pure evil."

"Angie and I know that very well," Nikki said.

"Too well," Angie agreed. "I'm glad you're OK, Nikki."

"Darius was born rich and spoiled right from birth," Cross said. "I did a lot of research. He was always in trouble at school and around town. He was always getting away with it because his parents always made sure he never had to face the consequences of his actions. They're coming into Silverstone and it's not going to be pleasant when he realizes that they won't be able to get him out of this one."

"I wish I could be there when they meet up in prison," Jennifer smiled. "That would be a blast."

"Mama's boy will be forced to face the music for the first time in his miserable life," Samson said. "I am anxious to see him in court."

"I want a copy of his mug shot," Yumi said.

"Me, too," Jennifer agreed.

Everyone laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Has the jury reached a verdict?," the judge asked.

The jury foreperson, a middle-aged woman, stood up. "We have, Your Honor," she replied. She handed the paper to the bailiff. He took it to the judge. The judge read it, gave it back, and nodded. The bailiff took the paper back to the forewoman.

"The defendant will rise," the judge said. "Madam Foreperson, please publish the verdict," the judge instructed.

The woman unfolded the paper. "We, the jury, in the above entitled action, find the defendant, Darius Jacob Parker, in the crime of attempted murder in the attack of victim, Angela Marie Lopez, guilty," the woman said. The friends were all in the front row behind the prosecutor and squeezed hands. The woman went on. "In the crime of rape in the first degree against victim Angela Marie Lopez, we find Darius Jacob Parker guilty. In the crime of first-degree assault and battery on victim Angela Marie Lopez, we find Darius Jacob Parker guilty. In the crime of attempted murder on victim Nikki Roxanne Larkin, we find Darius Jacob Parker guilty."

Several misdemeanor charges also received guilty verdicts. The judge thanked the jury and released them from duty. He adjourned the court and two court officers took Darius away. A large bandage was still around his neck, where Nikki had stabbed him. He glanced at the group of friends.

The prosecutor looked at the friends. "There was never any real doubt, was there?," he asked them all with a big smile.

"Thank you," Nikki said as she hugged him.


	11. Chapter 11

The beach was beautiful. The entire group was gathered on a large area they had claimed with four blankets laid together. They had an ice chest full of sodas and beer. Jennifer, Geoffrey, and Angie would be the designated drivers. They never drank alcohol anyway. For Angie, it brought back bad memories. Cross and Jennifer just simply did not want to. They liked to be sober and in control. Jennifer still didn't see the point of drinking so much that one passes out and then vomits. Where was the "fun" in that?

The ocean waves crashed against the sand as tourists everywhere were enjoying the day. Kids were building sand-castles, people were in the water, some were riding horses, lifeguards were patrolling, and people were playing Frisbee and volleyball here and there.

Jennifer was leaning back against Cross' chest and his arms were around her. Angie was relaxed on her side closeby and watched the beach activity. Nikki was laying back and working on her tan. Shawn was searching through radio stations. The others were in the water.

Jennifer smiled. She knew that everyone had great things to look forward to now. Their pasts were gone and finished.

Or were they…?


	12. Chapter 12

Biographies

(Carbon Characters)

These are the exact biographies from the Prima Official Strategy Guide to Need for Speed Carbon. I decided to type them out for those of you that don't have the book or just don't want it.

Your Crew

1. Neville- The Big Nev's wide girth discourages him from getting out of his vehicle, and once he's safely tucked inside, it takes a swarm of cops to pry him out. Because this has been known to happen from time to time, he has a particular fondness for running cops off the road. With his predisposition toward small tuned-out cars, this man's size becomes all the more apparent. He's affable, a form of comic relief, playful, and mischievous; someone who may not be the bravest of all racers, but who is doggedly determined to help you all the way!

2. Sal- Growing up in the guttersnipes of the inner city gave Sal an appreciation for the deftest routes to escape angry shop owners. He finds just as much joy winning races as knowing that nobody else knows how he got there. He's an avid race fan who has never been very popular, spending his time off the track following the careers of all the other racers. Before you left Palmont, Sal was a big fan and was in the crowd that fateful night when you left town. When he learns of your return, he seeks you out and offers his services. He is a serious racer who acts a little like a weasel, but proves to be a loyal teammate.

3. Samson- Seven-foot tall Samson discovered early that the best way to win an argument was by picking up your opponent and shaking some sense into them. He takes this philosophy to the streets, where he knows that the best way to beat someone to the finish line is making sure they don't get there. Samson is intelligent, very educated, and has an expansive vocabulary.

4. Yumi- Yumi is ingenious. She's a mysterious racer who specializes in pathfinding. Her shy demeanor (she dresses like a Harajuku Girl) masks a curious and fiercely inquisitive demeanor. She's hyper-aware of her surroundings and hovers close to the action. She has a sharp tongue and uses her wits to surprise those who doubt her. She is a coy seductress who can lash out in the blink of an eye like a scorpion. Nobody can guess her age (she appears 20 but she is 30) and her years of experience are hidden as well. She gained her love of body sculpting in her hometown on the small island of Daito Shoto. She had relative freedom working in her father's studio (he was a hermetic who worked with metal); but when she moved to Tokyo, she was amazed to discover how oppressive the perception of women was and determined to prove the world wrong. People nicknamed her "Oracle" for her strange ability to predict the path of least resistance, a talent that has served her well in her racing.

5. Colin- Colin is a blue-blooded young gun who tore up the racing circuit in the south of England. After tiring of the competition, he heard through the underground of the level of play in Palmont and caught the first flight over. His perfect manners and refined taste do not extend to the racing course, where he is cutthroat and there is nothing noble about finishing last.

6. Nikki- Nikki was 19 at the time of your disappearance and 24 when you return, but she changed greatly during your absence. You were her first big crush and when you left, so did her innocence. Although she subsequently got together with Darius, she is not entirely sure she made the right decision. However, Darius delivered on his promise to let her race full-time: the only place she feels truly free and in control of her destiny. She is an only child; raised by her mother, who is a construction foreman. Although they used to be very close, they have grown distant since she got together with Darius. She has a "father complex"; her father left when she was a child and that anger still resides a bit close to the surface. She started hanging around street racers as a young teenager and her first car was a 1969 Camaro. She took it apart and re-assembled her first engine when she was only age 10. Her first job was at a local garage frequented by street racers. One of these racers was you, whom she had a major crush on well before they started dating. You broke her heart when you skipped town at the beginning of their romance; her affection was reciprocated, but you had deemed her a bit too young. She has the making of a top racer, but where she really shines is tuning cars for maximum speed.

Rivals

1. Angie- Angie rushes in where angels fear to tread. She is reckless, uninhibited, and always up for a challenge; regardless of the risks. If she weren't so talented, she would have been killed a long ago in one of the extreme sports she readily embraces. But of all the adrenaline rushes, racing brings her closest to transcendence. She knows she won't live forever and her only wish is to take her last breath pushing every fiber of her being to the limit. Angie is Hispanic, 25, and grew up surfing on the beach; this area is her home. She is a racer with a minor skill for drawing Heat, operating on pure instinct. She is very confident and does not fear the police or anyone who challenges her. She is a player and changes boyfriends when the wind changes direction. But she is a leader and generous to a fault… if she can be bothered to remember your name.

2. Kenji- Tired of people ignoring him as a child, Kenji developed a grandiose sense of self to convince people that he was a force to be reckoned with. His bravado has increased with age, to a point that he doesn't hesitate to puff out his chest and deepen his voice to make a point. He loves threatening his opponents with exaggerated metaphors about their destruction and brags about dubious accomplishments.

3. Wolf- Wolf was born into money. In fact, he has so much of it that it means very little. Few other racers prefer Exotic cars and drive them so aggressively. He doesn't get too attached to them, though, because his own image preoccupies his attention. He dresses in the finest fashions and never strays too far from a mirror to enjoy his reflection. He developed his tastes while getting kicked out of the finest universities in Europe. He carries his pride in a wallet. He is a snob, dangling expensive watches and well-heeled women before anyone who is impressed. He loves to race, as it is the perfect venue for him to prove to the world that no rules apply to him. He uses his money, influence, and sheer bravado to run over anyone in his way. He was born in Germany, but will be the first to tell you that the world is his oyster.

4. Darius- Darius is a very controlled driver. He is confident and exercises his influence before the race even starts. He is magnetic and motivates his crew with promises of wealth and fame. His orders are carried out with surgical precision. But he has no compassion. He is a man born without empathy, interested only in furthering his own agenda and using anyone to help him do that. The concept of "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" has blurred the lines of loyalty to anyone but himself. His one weakness is that he delights in the misfortune of others. Nothing makes him laugh harder than seeing another fail. As he has grown in power, he has made less effort to conceal that disturbing character trait. (Note: If you play the PS3 version of "Carbon" you will see that "evil" laugh if you hit anything as you race him)

Others- These are biographies of minor characters and my made-up characters. The bios of the game characters is what I believe he/she is and how he/she may have grown up.

1. Cross- Geoffrey Cross was the third son in a large family full of law enforcement officials. He had four siblings, three sisters and one brother. His father was a detective, his mother was a patrol officer, and all of his siblings became involved with law enforcement. His older sister is a district attorney in Florida and his brother, who is the fourth child, is now a decorated FBI agent. His youngest sister was a police officer who was killed in the line of duty and buried with full honors. While a sergeant in Rockport, Cross took intense training and became an extremely skilled driver. People often told him he could race professionally or do stunt driving for the movies. He learned to work on cars from a family friend who attended the same church as his family. Now, Cross brags that he could take an engine apart and re-assemble it blindfolded and one hand tied behind his back. Cross has dated, but most women pulled back when they learned of his career, fearing that he could be killed every time he left home for work. Becoming a bounty hunter did not please his father at first, but he later accepted it once he saw that his son was still on the right side of the law. Cross is determined, tenacious, stubborn; yet he is also kind, caring, and compassionate. He wants a family. He wants a wife to come home to and children to brag about. He has never held a grudge on any of the street racers he took down, he was only following the law. He grew up in Galveston, Texas, and still visits often. (From Most Wanted to Carbon, Cross quit the police job to become a bounty hunter to track down the Hero. I do not like the "he got fired" story that some people say happened. Every law-enforcement official has that one that escaped in his/her career. If they got fired for that, we would have no law-enforcement left at all.)

2. Lisa Davidson- Lisa was an only child who longed to be a police officer since she was a young girl. She played cops-and-robbers with her friends, watched cop shows on TV, and loved the "Lethal Weapon" series of movies. Her father died when she was eleven and her mother died two years later. Lisa was raised by her aunt (sister's mother), who never had children of her own. Lisa was an excellent student and made the honor roll many times from first grade to graduation. After she graduated, she went right to the police academy. Since then, she has become a highly decorated officer and detective. She worked her was up the ladder and it was difficult because of the fact that she was a woman. Lisa has never married and never had children. She has no nieces or nephews and very little family. (Lisa Davidson is the name that I gave the female detective who works with Cross in NFS- Most Wanted)

3. Shawn Walker- Shawn, who was raised in the same neighborhood his cousin, did not have a good childhood. Though he was never abused an any physical manner, he still didn't get what he needed from his parents. Shawn was ignored them most of the time. His parents went to parties nightly and provided their son with secondhand or cheap items from bargain stores, garage sales, flea markets, and secondhand stores while all the expensive items only for themselves. Shawn was never allowed to watch the large television in the living room, only his own televisions in their bedrooms, which was old and small. He only played video games when he visited friends because his parents refused to buy him any of those pricey systems. His bicycles and other outdoor toys were secondhand, just like all his beds and other belongings. People would look at him and think his family was living on welfare, which they never did. Shawn moved out after he graduated high school. He still kept in close touch with Jennifer, who was also his best friend. They both loved cars, trains, and the ocean. Shawn worked in garages that often had street racers coming and going. Their stories intrigued him and he started racing around town against Darius, Angie, Kenji, and Wolf. He was framed for theft of prize money by Darius and left town. It was in Rockport that he had his first run-in with Cross. At the time, he hated Cross. He eventually left Rockport to return home and found that the city had changed and the street racers were divided into crews. Unlike gangs, they did not commit crimes such as robberies or car thefts. They only raced and fled the police. Shawn is a little too brave for his own good, often pushing himself too far. He is not afraid to push himself and his car to their complete limit.

4. Jennifer Walker- Jennifer is a lifelong tomboy. She never played with dolls, played dress-up, or begged for make-overs. She didn't like pink at all. Anytime she received a pink item as a gift, she would give it right over to charity. When she was eleven, she had asked for a BMX stunt bicycle that she saw in Toys-R-Us and her mother, who refused to accept the tomboy in her daughter, bought her a pink and green girly bike with pink tassels hanging from the handlebars. Immediately upon seeing that, Jennifer had broken into tears. Jennifer likes cars, trains, dogs, horses, and the ocean. She loves living by the ocean and scuba-dives often. Jennifer has her own farmhouse and lots of room to keep horses. However, she uses the space for all her tuned-up cars rather than keeping even one horse. Cars were more fun, even though they cannot love you back. Jennifer names her cars. She has a Roush Mustang, a longtime fan of NASCAR and race owner Jack Roush. Jennifer still hates pink and there is no pink at all in her house. She doesn't allow it. She hates smoking and disallows it in her home. She also chooses not to drink. The wildest thing that goes through her kidneys is Coca-Cola. Jennifer owns guns and will use one if somebody breaks into her home. Jennifer, who wants a husband and children, loathes people who hate children, hates racists, and argues with atheists. Though she is not a religious fanatic, she does believe in God and has read some of the Bible. She hates bad grammar and bad spelling and people often tell her to be a schoolteacher. Like her cousin, Jennifer is not afraid to push herself and her car to the limit. She never blames the police for chasing her, knowing that she is breaking the law with her street racing. Only the world running out of oil and gasoline will ever stop her from racing. Her mother, who is now in a nursing home, is still disappointed in the way her only daughter grew up. However, they have mended fences and Jennifer visits often.


End file.
